


Just One Day

by stellarseung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Boys In Love, Fluff, I guess???, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, cheol’s..different??, cute dates, idk what you’d call this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarseung/pseuds/stellarseung
Summary: Seungcheol wakes up and tries to figure out who he is. He thinks it’s a normal day, but he’s completely wrong.OrSeungcheol falls in love for the first time in his life.





	Just One Day

  
Seungcheol woke up again.

Immediately, he tried to figure out who he was. Everyday, he woke and tried to figure out whether he's a boy or girl, tall or short, scarred or smooth. The body was the easy thing to adjust to, their life however, was not always.

Everyday, he is somebody else. At the same time, he is Seungcheol, he was himself—but he was also someone else.

The information was there when he opened his eyes. He knew it was a new day and he was in a new place. The story of the person's life flooded his mind like water, it was overwhelming at first, but slowly, it stopped, leaving him the information.

  
  


Today he was Lee Seojun. Today he is borrowing Seojun's life like it's any other day.

He looked around Seojun's bedroom and took in how unorganized it was. Sometimes their room tells their character. Seungcheol has never been the same person twice, but he has most definitely been this messy type.

Seungcheol said of couple of random words before he sits up. Seojun's voice is low and hoarse, it's not really pleasant to hear.

His—well, Seojun's head was throbbing and he could barely keep his eyes open. He must have gotten drunk the night before. Unluckily, Seungcheol would have to go to school with a hangover.

Seungcheol always stayed in bodies close to his age, he was never a middle aged man, or a toddler. Teenage Seungcheol found that kids his age like to drink and smoke, so some days he'd be dependent on drugs or he'd be dragging himself around everywhere. Today Seojun was 16 and so was Seungcheol.

Seungcheol didn't know how Seojun felt about his room, his parents, his friends—if he had any—or any feelings he had. The information he got was like a biography, and it never stated how he felt about anything. It made everything complicated.

The alarm went off and Seungcheol's hand immediately flew to turn it off. He rose from the bed, avoiding any loose clothes piled on the floor. He picked up a shirt, sniffing it to see if it was clean or dirty. He put it on after deciding it was clean enough to wear, then chose a random pair of pants he found.

When he walked out the room, he noticed the doors were all shut and the house felt cold. As he walked to the kitchen, he saw that Seojun's parents were sitting down, but they didn't move to greet him.

_They're not close,_ Seungcheol noted, moving to get a bowl for cereal.

He made his cereal and ate a few spoonfuls before deciding to leave, not bothering to put his bowl in the sink. He didn't think Seojun would either.

He grabbed the keys out of his pocket as he slid in the car. He knew well enough how to drive, he's picked up on it through all of the driving tests he's had to take. He started the car and used Seojun's memory to take him to school and choose his parking spot.

When he went in the school, he started toward his locker, eying a boy already standing there. Something in Seungcheol's mind told him that he should know him. He sifted through Seojun's mind and realized that that was Seojun's boyfriend, Jisoo.

He stood by the locker and stared at Jisoo, waiting for him to speak.

Jisoo's eyes were almost empty, but at the same time, they're filled with sadness and adoration. It's heartbreaking, but Seungcheol doesn't understand it.

Something in Seungcheol's mind told him that Seojun usually made the first move, so he tested the waters.

"Hey.." He said cautiously, noting how Jisoo's eyes brightened at his voice.

"Hi," Jisoo said back, fiddling with his hands.

Seungcheol felt the nervousness radiating off of him, and naturally, he felt concerned.

"Are you good?" Seungcheol asked, surprising himself and Jisoo.

The boy's eyes widened a bit and he coughed, "yeah.." Seungcheol knew it's a lie, but he nodded anyway.

Jisoo just stood and continued to fiddle with his hands.

"Are you.. upset with me?" He asked, looking up at Seungcheol-or who he sees as Seojun.

Seungcheol looked back in his mind and tried to find a reason Seojun would be mad at the boy, but came up with nothing. He just saw that Seojun had been ignoring the boy's messages.

"No," He replied simply.

Jisoo nodded, bitting his lip and they stood in a tense silence. Seungcheol could tell Jisoo really didn't speak much, so he opened his locker, using Seojun's mind for the combination. He ignored the way his head throbbed.

"Do you maybe want to eat lunch with me?" Jisoo asked as Seungcheol closed his locker.

Seungcheol just shrugged, "Of course."

Jisoo eyed him, surprised, "Of course?"

_Seojun would never be enthusiastic,_ something in his mind feeds. Seungcheol couldn't find it in his heart to care.

"No biggie."

Jisoo nodded, a small smile on his face. He stood still for a second, then spoke up, "I'm glad you're not upset with me.." he said. For a second Seungcheol saw him reaching out for his hand, but he pulled back.

Seungcheol reached out and grabbed his hand, "I'll see you in a bit," he promised, patting the top of the shorter's hand.

It's a small promise, but it left Jisoo feeling happier than he's been in a while.

"See you." Then the bell rang and he walked off feeling a little bit giddy.

Seungcheol would never usually allow himself to do something that would be considered out of character from the body he was being. But maybe one more time wouldn't hurt..

Before lunch had began, the pair decided to meet at Seungcheol's locker again.

Seungcheol was exhausted, the pounding in his head had dulled a bit, but it still felt like his head was pulsating. He wasn't sure how Seojun could ever finish school regularly in a state like this.

Jisoo stood in front of him, waiting for him to put his things in his locker.

Seungcheol didn't know exactly how Seojun felt about Jisoo, but he can tell by how Jisoo acted, he didn't treat him the best.

"Where do you wanna eat?" He asked, not feeling like looking at places to eat.

"I don't know." Jisoo said, shrugging.

"Come one, there's gotta something you're craving right now." Seungcheol pouted.

Jisoo eyed him strangely, "are you okay?" he questioned.

_Oh_. He was acting too much like himself and not Seojun.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said rather coldly, cursing internally when Jisoo shrunk in on himself.

"Burgers is fine I guess," the shorter said, voice quiet.

"Burgers it is."

They walked in silence as they headed over to Seungcheol's car, Jisoo kept his head down as they did so.

"So.." Seungcheol started, breaking the silence, "how's your day been so far?"

Seungcheol looked down at the shorter who looked up at him, surprised.

"..alright." He said, hesitating a bit.

"Alright?"

"It's been going alright." Jisoo said, a small smile creeping into his face. He fit his hand into Seungcheol's larger one as they round a corner.

"Ah, that's all good," Seungcheol nodded, opening the door so they could exit the school.

"How's your day been?" Jisoo asked, swinging their hands.

"Mine's been alright too," the older smiled down at him, letting himself act like himself.

Jisoo smiled and they stopped at Seojun's car. They both got in and Seungcheol started on the way to Jisoo's favorite dinner.

After they had ordered, Seungcheol pulled into a parking spot and they ate. 

They ate in silence for a while and Seungcheol just watched Jisoo take small bites of his huge burger, a fond smile growing on his face. Jisoo turned to look at him.

"What?" He questioned, a goofy grin on his face.

"You look cute." Jisoo's entire face went red, he was obviously not used to compliments.

"S-stop...” Jisoo groaned.

The older just smiled smugly and Jisoo hit his shoulder. 

They sat for a while and ate their food, making small jokes to pass the time. This is what both of them wanted. Jisoo, a comfortable relationship he felt loved in, and Seungcheol, someone to talk and laugh with.

Jisoo turned the radio on and Seungcheol immediately started singling along, earning a loud laugh of our Jisoo. They sat in the parking lot, singing along to the radio for a good ten minutes before Jisoo had an idea.

"Let's go to the beach." Jisoo suggested suddenly, a small smile on his face as he watched Seungcheol try to belt out a high note.

"Well miss our next class." Seungcheol said after he caught his breath.

"I honestly don't care anymore." Jisoo replied, "I just wanna spend time with you."

Seungcheol smiled, a big smile Jisoo's never seen from Seojun, and rested one of his hands on top of Jisoo's. He kept it there until they started to pull up at the beach.

They both had fond smiles on their face when they glanced at each other as the removed their shoes and rolled up their pants.

Finally, Seungcheol stepped out and waited for the younger to do the same. They reached for each other's hands as they started to walk in the sand.

The smiles were still on their faces as they walked, and it made Seungcheol realize how much he's messed up. He want supposed to be doing this. He was supposed to be at school leading a regular day in Seojun's life, but instead he was letting himself grow fond of his boyfriend.

Seungcheol sighed,, causing Jisoo to look up at him, eyes curious, and Seungcheol just sent him a smile. Maybe he'd let himself enjoy this small bit of happiness he had.

Seungcheol walked back to the car and pulled out a blanket he found was stored in the trunk. He walked back to Jisoo and set it on the ground ahead of them. He took a seat and gestured for Jisoo to the same. The other boy complied, sitting snugly against Seungcheol's side.

"What's gotten into you?" Jisoo softly asked, curiosity creeping into his voice, "You were just ignoring me yesterday."

Seungcheol said nothing, and only patted Jisoo head.

"It's kinda weird," Jisoo admitted, "A good weird though. I could get used to this."

Seungcheol choked at his words, "It can't always be like this—it won't always be like this." It was hard to say and it was hard to think about the fact that Jisoo would be back with Seojun tomorrow morning.

Jisoo's eyes dulled and it's heartbreaking. Seungcheol immediately hurried to grab one of Jisoo's hands in his own.

"Let's just enjoy today, okay?"

Jisoo just nodded and squeezed Seungcheol's hand.

In the remaining time Seungcheol has left, they kissed, they talked, and hugged. It left Seungcheol wanting something permanent. His lifestyle was lonely, he had no friends, no parents, no boyfriend or girlfriend. It was just him.

Jisoo... Jisoo made him want to change that. Usually he didn't mind the way he lived—he'd never fallen in love. But now, he had met Jisoo and suddenly everyone in his life he'd ever come across was insignificant. He _needed_ to stay by Jisoo's side. When Seungcheol's with Jisoo he felt something; that feeling wasn't physical. It was something in his heart that ached whenever he looked to see Jisoo smiling. 

But now, it was time to go. 

Seungcheol had held Jisoo's hand the entire ride back to the younger's house. Jisoo didn't question it, letting himself soak in the rare moment. Jisoo talked about future dates they could have, places to go, and even meeting his parents. Seungcheol couldn't allow himself to listen while knowing it wouldn't be him putting a smile on his face. 

When Seungcheol pulled into Jisoo's driveway, he felt empty. Like the sun was leaving him cold. He stepped out the car and opened Jisoo's door for him, smiling softly when the younger thanked him.

"I had a lot fun.." Jisoo started, "We should do this again."

Seungcheol tensed, "We should."

Jisoo smiled, a beautiful smile that made his eyes turn into small crescents. Seungcheol smiled back. The moment was so bittersweet for him, he was extremely happy to know that Jisoo had fun, but at the same time, he had to leave. 

Jisoo leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Seungcheol's lips. Seungcheol let himself go in the moment as it would be the last time he'd taste Jisoo's lips. As they kissed, Seungcheol locked the memory into his brain, praying and hoping he would never forget it.

Jisoo pulled away and gave the older one final kiss, "I gotta go now," he said.

Seungcheol nodded and watched as Jisoo went to unlock his door, not forgetting to wave back at him. The younger finally got the door open and disappeared behind it. Seungcheol stayed in the driveway, staring at the spot Jisoo had just been in.

Their departure left him empty, now his life would be like any other day, no Jisoo to make him feel giddy and happy. Finally, he sighed and got into Seojun's car. He drove off and tried not to think about whether or not he'd ever see Jisoo again.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a whole fic (a minwon fic at that) but i decided to shorten it to just this.
> 
> but nevertheless,, i hope you enjoyed! feel free to leave kudos or comments, they really make my day (:


End file.
